Various methods associated with manufacturing processes are known. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0102367, “Automated Manufacturing Control System” (Monette et al.) describes an automated manufacturing control system which claims to reduce human interaction relative to the data transfer, physical verification, and process control associated with the movement of components, tooling, and operators in a manufacturing system. PCT Publication No. WO 01/80146, “Product and Material Information Communication in Manufacturing Processes” (Avni) describes a product and material information communication system particularly for use in manufacturing processes comprising a product package or support having an RFID tag including data memory means for storing at least a unique identification code for the product and at least dynamic and/or static data associated with characteristics of the product which are related to use of the product in an intended manufacturing process and an interrogator for retrieving the identification code and product characteristic information and providing such product information to process control equipment for optimizing the operation thereof. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-271216, in its abstract, describes a problem to be solved as to record production history up to each component constituting a finished product with respect to each finished product, and to make use of the production history in process control, etc. Continuing in its English-translated abstract, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-271216 describes a solution as a process control method using a non-contact IC tag which is installed in a material, and is provided with radio antenna for signal transmission/reception, and a circuit for receiving a signal from a reader and for transmitting a responding signal to an interrogator. The process control method using the non-contact IC tag includes a step for receiving an interrogation signal transmitted from the interrogator, a step for obtaining information on the material on the basis of the responding signal from the non-contact IC tag, and a step for performing the process control on the basis of material information.
Other manufacturing methods are well known in the art. For example, manufacturers have been known to use bar codes on containers for use with their manufacturing processes. These containers with bar codes are for receiving and transporting byproducts, semi-finished goods, waste generated by their manufacturing processes to other locations. These containers with bar codes are also for receiving and transporting raw materials and finished goods. Sometimes, when the containers are holding waste, the containers and their waste contents are weighed and the weight is recorded along with the bar code affiliated with the container.